The Doctor's Wives
by sein Henker
Summary: Of course River fancied Rose...


Title: The Doctor's Wives  
Summary: Of course River fancies Rose...  
Rating: T for vague sexual references  
Word Count: 1073  
Other Chapters: No.  
Disclaimer:The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Doctor Who and all related trademarks. I do not in any way profit from the use of these trademarks.  
Pairings: Ten/Rose (mentioned); Ten/Eleven (mentioned); Eleven/River (sexual); Eleven/Rose (mentioned); River/Ten (mentioned); River/Rose (focused on)  
Contains: light bondage  
Warnings: No major warnings

* * *

River Song fell irreparably in love somewhere around the words "multidimensional gateway slash hand mirror." That had been about ten minutes into their acquaintance, and every single time Rose Tyler had appeared in River's universe, River had grown to love her a bit more. It made sense, in an odd way. Everything that River loved about the Doctor, the Doctor loved about Rose Tyler. How could River not love Rose? She was brilliant and lively and sexy as Hell. It was really no wonder that River's husband was still a bit taken with her, two full generations after he fell for her. The pretty boy Doctor was better with her, too. River didn't know Pretty Boy Doctor well, she'd only met him a few times, but the version of him that got the girl was certainly a happier man for it.

Rose was the jealous type, or at least she was more so than River had been. That was twenty-first century girls for you. River had just made a point of dialling down her flirting with the Pretty Boy and dialling up her flirting with Rose, when she noticed. After that, or simply as the days went by, Rose relaxed and come to understand that thought River loved the Doctor dearly in all his incarnations, River has no more intention of stealing the Doctor that was created explicitly for Rose than Rose had of stealing River's Doctor. They both had their own Doctors, and they were both perfectly content with their own Doctors.

Soon enough, in fact, their biggest worry was that the Doctor was going to run off with himself. You run that risk when you marry Narcissus and then introduce him to himself, River supposed.

Their visits were getting more frequent, though they still weren't over every day or living with River's Doctor full-time. River had gathered that they were high ranking officials at Torchwood back in their home universe (Rose had been quite thrilled to reconnect with Jack Harkness and lean that, quite by accident, they had both ended up in the some profession and in nearly the same position. Rose Tyler, River Song, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and two Doctors teamed up to save the universe—that had been a night to remember. It had for River, anyway. She wasn't entirely sure it had happened yet for the others. Being a time-traveller can make reminiscing rather dangerous.)

When they did stay over, they slept in Rose's bedroom on the TARDIS. Rose still had a bedroom on the TARDIS. River's Doctor had ejected every other bedroom for every other companion, but he'd put hers back in perfect order. She'd never known the difference. River didn't angst over that much, because she wasn't entirely certain that she wouldn't have done the same thing. Rose Tyler...

River had slept in her husband's room, of course, and she woke up stiff and naked, with one hand still tied to his bedpost. That happened sometimes. She got out of it without waking him, dressed in the same clothes she'd had on yesterday rather than strut down to the wardrobe naked. (She couldn't pretend she hadn't been tempted, though.) Her Doctor teased her often for being an escape artist, and they'd had many fun nights in the bedroom where she proved it to him. The nights when she failed were even more fun. She sometimes failed on purpose.

Pretty Boy Doctor was in the control room, running his hands over the controls, stroking it and whispering to it and looking very much like he was wondering if a quick trip to the moon, just to prove to himself that he still could, would be worth being murdered by his alternate self.

Rose was in the kitchen, wearing tight jeans and a small hoodie with the 2012 London Olympics logo on it. She looked perfectly at home, even though River was sure this kitchen must have been wildly different from the one Rose had known. River knew that her Doctor had completely changed the layout of the TARDIS when he regenerated.

"Morning," Rose said sleepily.

"Good morning," River said. "Are the two of you sticking around another day?"

"Dunno," Rose said, but she shook her head as she said it. She sighed. "We probably shouldn't." She stirred her cereal a bit. "I'm always afraid that if we start allowing ourselves to stay more than a night at a time, eventually we'd just stop going back. And they really do need us back in the People's Republic..."

River nodded. "I feel the same way about prison." She opened the PopTart cabinet and started looking through them. Her Doctor had a bigger collection of PopTarts and sugary breakfast foods than most twenty-first century ASDAs.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

River ignored it and broke open the Smores flavoured PopTart box. "It's a shame, though. I'd hang around for another day if you two did."

Rose stared at River as River sat down and broke open the packaging on her breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose asked.

River sighed. "Not if it's 'Why did you go to prison?'" She met Rose's eyes and forced a smile. "Trust me on that one. Trust my husband on that one."

"No, I do," Rose said. "It's just..." She tapped her spoon on her bowl awkwardly a few times. "Are you gay? Or, not gay, I guess, but bi?"

River smirked. She liked that question much better. "I was bi in the twenty-first century," she said. "In the fifty-second..." She shrugged. "Well, when everyone is, no one is."

Rose smiled slightly. "A bit more to the point... Do you fancy me?"

"Of course I do," River said. She took a bit of PopTart, and Rose stared at her blankly the entire time she chewed it. Feeling obliged to, she tacked on, "Everyone does."

"Everyone does not!" Rose said, grinning.

"Everyone on this ship," River said, and before Rose could stop her, she went on, "Plus Jack Harkness, I strongly suspect Gwen Cooper, a little bit, Donna Nobel for a few hours, if I understand your husband's creation half as well as I think I do..."

"Not Donna!" Rose said, holding up a finger. "That one's not fair!"

"It's entirely fair. Your husband sometimes behaves like Donna, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"It goes both ways." River shrugged. "Why? Do you fancy me?"

Rose laughed mysteriously. River was going to have fun with this.


End file.
